


I am not a puzzle 我並不是一幅拼圖

by kakakc



Category: The Accountant (2016)
Genre: Asperger Syndrome, Autism, Autism Spectrum, Backstory, Canon Compliant, Character Study, Disability, F/M, Gen, Siblings
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-12
Updated: 2018-01-12
Packaged: 2019-03-03 18:49:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 9,336
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13347321
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kakakc/pseuds/kakakc
Summary: 約六歲左右，每天大概有三分之一的時間他都在拼拼圖。





	1. The Accountant

約六歲左右，每天大概有三分之一的時間他都在拼拼圖。

別人說他很喜歡拼圖，而他給喜歡下的定義是習慣。比方說母親說他只喜歡穿同一件T衫。他無法確定他是否喜歡那件T衫、或任何一件棉質的T衫，他只知道穿別的感覺完全不一樣，而那就像丟失了最後一片的拼圖那樣的令人無法忍受。所以一個人在家裡時他只穿棉質的T衫，那是他最能放鬆的時刻。如果這就是喜歡的話，那麼只要是不會讓他想將之砸碎的東西他都能將之稱為喜歡吧。

那他大概是喜歡著拼圖的。

一開始他先是模仿別人砌拼圖的方法。小時候在家裡，比他小一年的弟弟Brax已經會利用每片圖塊上的顏色來分類，很快就能完成一份三、四十塊以上的拼圖。他照著做，分不到三分之一便陷入困境：不少的圖塊上都有兩種以上的顏色，那該如何分類？顏色在他眼中濛糊成一片，猶如雨水打渾一般，無法釐清。難耐、無法完成的壓力令他更為焦慮。他愈做愈氣，一怒之下把拼圖全掃到地上，在室內開始尖叫、跳來跳去。母親從另一間房間衝進來，抓不住他只好先把嚇哭了的弟弟抱到另一個房間去。

這一切都在他的視覺邊緣處發生著，跳動著的他用尖叫蓋過其他聲響，包括從別的房間裡傳來Brax的哭聲和母親安慰的話語。視線仍鎖在地上那些被打翻的拼圖碎片，那些讓他氣惱的源頭、必須解決掉的難題──

當他盯著只有灰色的拼圖背面時他突然感到一陣安心，視野變得清晰。

他停下來，只看著拼圖的背面。發現自己不會再被正面上的顏色所分心，專注在拼圖的邊緣、切割而成的不規則孤度，線條比什麼都更為清楚，而他只需要讓它們契合起來。

 

當母親安頓好被他嚇哭了的弟弟再回來的時候，趴在地上的他已經把那份拼圖完成了。

背面朝上，一整片灰色。

他不用在乎另一面是怎樣的圖案或光景，他完成了。

 

嚴格來說拼圖也許也是一種養成習慣。於軍事基地附設的小學裡，老師在課堂其間唯一給他做的活動就是拼圖。他的老師總是把他安頓在課室一角，給他數十盒不同款的拼圖，讓他拼上一整天。因為那是唯一能夠讓他坐在原地的東西，以避免他突如其來的爆發、跑來跑去尖叫打擾到其他學生的上課時段。

這樣的時光持續了大半年，一直到Brax跟父母提起『哥哥在學校一整天都是在玩拼圖，不用做別的真好啊』──那時仍在上定期語言治療課的他只會說單字、還無法說出完整的句子。父親跟學校投訴已經太晚了，再說他們又要搬家，父親下一個被派駐的崗位位於東岸的另一個州份。

 

從那之後父親不再充許家中有拼圖。母親企圖跟他理由，從來不會大聲喝斥的父親用著他一貫斬釘截鐵、不容違抗的眼神質問：『就算他會倒過頭來拼上一萬塊的拼圖那又怎樣？除非妳打算將來讓他當雜耍般表現給人看，要不然這可不是什麼能協助他生存的技能。』

母親無法反駁，但事實上她藏起了好幾份、或趁父親不在家時出外買新的，待他拼完後便立即棄掉。因為那是唯一能夠讓他安靜下來坐上幾小時的活動，至少她可以利用這段時間來煮飯或打掃家裡。

星期日的所羅門格蘭德童謠也是，當時只會說單字的他詞彙一直在增加，卻遲遲不肯說句子。為了讓已經十歲的他記住一週的次序，他們嘗試了各種方法，最後發現童謠是他唯一願意誦讀的東西，Brax會陪著他一起唸。而每當他暴走時，父親為了制止他唯有死命的抱著他，隨著年齡增長這變得愈來愈困難，唯有施加在關節上的壓力能讓他感到平靜。還有敲打在桌面上的手指、吹氣於指尖的觸感，就像綿質的T衫一般令他感到舒適。

所有培養出來的習慣都是為了讓他失控時冷靜下來的做法。他的習慣成為他所喜歡的，他喜歡他所習慣的。就像所有人一般，在這個世界與人生存而必須學習的、喜歡上的習慣。

剛搬去新罕布什爾州不久，他的雙親便帶他見過不下二十個所謂的專業人士，從兒童心理學家到精神科醫生、營養師、職業治療師以至行為學家……任何他們聽過或沒聽過，比方說音樂治療、美術治療，經過社工的轉介，他們像皮球一般到過各式各樣和自閉症或亞斯伯格症候群有關的組織或診所。最後造訪的一站叫作港灣神經治療中心，是一間設於郊區湖畔、每年都給跟他一樣的『特殊兒童』舉辦夏令營的慈善機構。在家長間的口碑不錯，他們唯一沒想到的會是創辦人親自來接待他們。

然而，父親還是回絕了對方的提議。接下來他們再也沒有咨詢過任何專家，父親始終沒有得到讓他感到滿意的答案，只專注於用他認為正確的方式親自去教導他和Brax。老實說當初他的父母到底在尋找什麼，任何一個專業人士都無法給予。藥物？療程？還是另一個孩子？

這些都是後來當他終於孤身一人時，於獄中思考的。

父親的教誨依然不時在他的腦海裡重覆播放，然而Francis告訴他，除了保護自己外，如何閱讀別人所隱藏起來的情緒才是生存的關鍵。

偏偏這正是一向他最不擅長的，就像逼使他必須使用拼圖的正面來砌出完整的圖案。為什麼別人看不到呢？拼圖的邊緣才是關鍵，能讓彼此之間順利連接起來。然而他人看得到的都是正面，他卻著眼於背面。眼神或肢體的接觸都並非必要，語言和數字才蘊藏著真正的意思。就像人無法看到自己的背後一般，他一直努力讓自己變得擅長於此道，和他人順利的連接起來。

很多人看著他卻像看著一幅拼圖。

這世上只有少數的人，看著他時並非如此，比方說Justine、Brax、還有Dana。

他們對他說：

_──如果你是一塊拼圖的話，那我們每一個人都是。_

 

2016.12.25

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 附註  
> ※有關於拼圖和標題  
> 拼圖作為自閉症象徵的歷史和關係可參考這篇英文連結：http://the-art-of-autism.com/the-autism-puzzle-piece-a-symbol-of-what/  
> 拼圖一開始被選作象徵自閉症有著令人費解（puzzling）的意思，有些人的解讀是自閉症者是缺失了一塊的拼圖、或者是一個謎團，長久來說造做了不少先入為主的觀念（把自閉症者當作異類），所以老實說當初這套電影宣傳時一直使用拼圖的意象其實我有點擔心……不過看過後覺得還好，作為主角小時候的興趣，在戲內也是年少時期他和Justine接觸的契機，著重於人與人之間的關係而非主角是個旁人無法明白的異類天才這點比較有意思吧！


	2. Justine

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 一直到數十年後，那個男孩長大成人，突然再次出現在港灣神經治療中心，並待了一個夏天。

很多年後她才與他再聚。

她當然記得那個男孩。事實上，每個來到她父親治療中心的孩子她都記得。記得的意思是指日期、時間、名字、年紀、樣貌、衣著……當日的每一項細節，她都記得一清二楚。

她把這些都儲存於腦海裡，沒人問她，所以她也從沒跟任何人提起過。再說那時候他們還沒找到一套適合她表達的方式，若然真的有人問她，她也只能發出咿咿呀呀的聲響。學習使用交換圖片來溝通的進度並不理想，她的父親正準備開始教她如何使用鍵盤。

她並不知道那男孩的名字，在她腦海中的儲存庫裡他是那個喜歡砌拼圖的男孩。他有一個兄弟，兩個男孩的年紀都比她大。還小的她以為會有新朋友加入，除了她的保姆一直在她身邊吵著要她穿上鞋子很煩人之外，她其實蠻高興的。

從那男孩坐於桌前倒出一盒拼圖之時她便開始在椅子裡搖晃著身體，邊拉扯著自己的頭髮並用手腕敲頭。她有著不好的預感，因為她留意到那一片掉在桌腳旁的拼圖，也留意到那男孩終將在無法完成時而變得焦躁不安。她能聽見其他成年人在討論著什麼，但似乎沒有任何人留意到這邊正在發生的事。所以她在一切變壞之前走上前撿起來，強逼自己望向那男孩的方向。

其他人似乎無法理解到既要看著別人的眼神、分析他們的表情，同時要思考理解他們在說的內容是多費勁的一件事。後來她得到了電腦軟件的協助後可方便得多，他們再也不會強逼她看著他們的方向不可，因為她終於可以專注於螢幕和鍵盤上好把自己的思緒和想法轉化為別人能理解的文字。

那個男孩看著她的眼神彷彿並不需要她說話也能理解她。

作為居住在那裡少數的長期住客之一代表她並不能經常交到新朋友，每年夏天她都期望著夏令營的開始。可惜當時那個男孩的父親並沒有讓他留下來。她有些失望，她本以為他們能一起玩耍的。但至少他們一起在外頭拍了一張留念用的照片，她珍而重之地將之保存至今。那一家人離開後保姆本想要清理掉茶几上的拼圖，她立即衝上前想要推開保姆。父親阻止了她，安撫她，費了好一陣子才搞懂她喜歡那幅拼圖，還替她用相框鑲起來，掛到房間裡去。

一直到數十年後，那個男孩長大成人，突然再次出現在港灣神經治療中心，並待了一個夏天。

Justine使用電腦跟他溝通，他告訴她除了自己父親和弟弟之外，他從來沒和另外一個人說過那麼多話。他的父親出了意外，而他被關進了監牢。出獄後他為了一個朋友的死而向一些很危險的人作出報復，所以逃到這裡來。她告訴他她喜歡鑽研電腦程式，一開始她只是想搞懂那些能讓她表達自己的軟件，即使周遭的人總覺得她能自己穿上襪子是比較重要的事。她喜歡在自己的房間裡赤腳走動，跳上跳下、感受地板或是地毯給予腳底踏實而略有不同的觸感、拍打床鋪或椅子，不同的布料不同的軟硬度，多麼的有趣。而人們總認為她應該乖乖坐在椅子上一動也不動一整天才叫作正常。

他們談喜歡的數學家、紐約五大黑手黨還有那些躲在金融體系裡躲過法律制裁的商人，對於他們來說最不容忽視的重要之事。然而，與這些影響國際和眾多人生死的事情相比，她無法自理卻是天底下最丟臉的事。如果她無法照顧自己即代表她永遠不可能離開治療中心，她搞不懂這邏輯是打從哪裡來的，所有人卻奉若信條，連她的父親也為了保護她而打定主意將要照顧她一輩子。他們要這樣想她也懶得抖正他們，就像大部份人認為她沒有性慾這回事。她第一次做愛也是和他一起，這事她沒跟她的父親說，他大概會認為她被利用或佔便宜吧。老實說網路上有九成的資訊都和性有關，她要找到合味的方法可多了。她也是從中發現男或女的對她來說都可以，不過大部份人並不想知道這樣的事，彷彿智商跟性愛有著因果關係一般，而無法說話的她也沒有跟別人分享她在床上的嗜好或興趣就是了。

兩人唯一沒有交雜的嗜好大概是他對油畫的興趣。他告訴她看著那些畫作能讓他感到平靜。她不太能理解，繪畫出來的作品對於她來說難以辦別，照片是她唯一能夠解讀的圖像，因為有真實的事物可作比較，所以她喜歡那幅他當年留下的拳師拼圖；畫作卻可以是憑空想像出來的東西，不一定和現實有關。

他跟她說看著那些鑲在畫框裡已經完成了的作品，永遠也不會改變，和那些也許無法完成的拼圖相比更令他安心和滿足。漫畫也是，既定的故事和結局走向，誰也無法改變，他也知道有什麼在最後一頁等待著他，沒有懸念，沒有不確定性，沒有意外。這樣的說法她比較能夠理解了，試著跟他一起觀賞時，她想她可以接受寫實派，但印象派她就真的看不出一個已然來。

那個夏天Justine還替他駭進了美國軍方的人事資料庫，因為他想找回他的弟弟Braxton。當年兩兄弟一滿十六歲便隨著父親入伍。他們的父親顯然為了照顧長子的特殊情況而為他爭取到一直留在自己身邊的崗位，更年輕的弟弟卻經常被派駐到海外。當Braxton回國時父親已深埋於六尺土下，軍事法庭鑑於私隱和機密條例沒有將其兄長的所在告知他，畢竟當時兩兄弟早已成年，再說其中一個被關進監獄裡去，Braxton既不是他的監護人也不是他的律師，除了血緣關係外他們可說是沒有任何法律上承認的關係。

顯然當時Braxton把事情鬧大了，被軍隊開除。Justine從他離開美國的班機開始追蹤，最後找到他近這兩年的足跡散佈歐洲各處，但收入皆源於同一家私人保全公司，顯然受僱於五花百門的合約，從保護以至暗殺重要人物的任務皆有。

Justine讓他消化著這些資訊。她能看出對方很快便下了決定不會跟弟弟直接接觸，只保持監察。畢竟接下來的生活非常危險，像Francis說的，他只能信任一個人，而Brax已有自己的生活，他並不想將之捲入其中……Justine在等待他思考時已轉移了注意力，飛快的思考著，並開始繼續在鍵盤上敲打。

 

『 _你喜歡這名字嗎？_ 』

電腦的聲線── **她的聲音** ──響起時打斷了兩人各自享受著的沉默。他抬頭，視線落在螢幕上那一張有著他的照片的駕駛執照，上面的名字卻寫著Carl Gauss。

他們兩個共同喜愛的數學家。他的表情也許稱不上大部份人所認為的微笑，但也相差不遠。

『 _如果你給我添置一下這些古董電腦裝備的話，我能幫你做個更好的假身份。以Gambino的勢力你待在美國並不安全，先把這個搞定我再幫你訂張機票，_ 』她的手指停頓了一下，畫面上出現了一個由分號和括號組成的眨眼表情符號，電子合成的女聲隨著她跳躍的指尖如音符般溜出：『 _你想去哪兒渡假？我的理想情人（Dreamboat）。_ 』

他離開前把Francis留給他的一切，包括人脈、資料和金錢，分別上載到她給他開設的電腦和戶口備份。他第一站是香港，入境時的工作簽證上寫著他是一名會計師。

她依然留在新罕布什爾州一個湖畔旁的港灣神經治療中心，沒有離開過，大概一輩子也無法離開。至少在網路上沒有國界也沒有距離，她依然無法說話，但她的聲音能隨時響起在他的耳邊。

 

她想要給這個世界作出一點貢獻，即使從來沒人問過她。

而他給了她一個機會。

這一切也不是為了誰，只是因為她能夠。

因此她會為他找到一切他所需要知道的事，只要能確保她的朋友安全無恙。

 

2016.12.29


	3. Braxton

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 當手機顯示著不明來電並響起之時，他正咬著棒棒糖站在超市的水果欄前挑著哈密瓜。

記憶所及，Brax便隱約知道哥哥跟自己不太相同：他哥不一定會跟他一起玩耍，說的話不多，大部份時間也不會看他。有時候會突然推開他、大吼大叫、把家具弄壞或在地上翻滾。爸媽總是花更多時間在哥哥身上。

這些都是Brax的日常，一切都是如此理所當然。他一直以為別人家裡也是這樣子。直到某次他到朋友家過夜，那家人圍坐在飯桌前邊吃著晚餐邊聊著天，氣氛是如此融恰愉快，沒有必須嚴格遵守的時間表，也沒有突如其來的情緒爆發。牆上既沒有被踹破的洞，地上亦不見需要打掃的碎片。

他這才意識到自己的家和一般人所知的家並不一樣。

接下來他學會了安靜，也學會了觀察。無論是父母的、還是兄長的一舉一動。

打從小時候他便知道父親是不可違抗的。即使大部份時間父親並不在家，但只要父親回來，無論是誰都會鬆一口氣又同時緊扎著情緒，因為在這充滿各樣不確定性的家裡只有父親一人知道該怎樣辦。父親的臉色總是難以辨別情緒，並講求紀律，要求一切掌控在手裡。哥哥的行為猶如一顆不定時炸彈，大概是父親唯一無法控制但又企圖支配的。後來到了他終於能夠理解父親的職業和背景的年紀時，就更不需要任何多餘的解釋，遵從父親所說的近乎是第二本能。

母親總是顯得疲倦又氣餒，肩上彷彿背負著整個世界的憂傷和愛、與及傷口。父親不在的時候，他想盡可能幫助她，但隨著哥哥年齡增長，身高一下子挑高了、力度也強得多。好幾次爆發時，他和母親皆雙雙掛彩。然後父母告訴他以後哥哥爆發時他必須走開、不要接近以免刺激他。

── _保護自己_ ，他們總是如此強調。Brax覺得好笑，彷彿只要他走開他哥就會冷靜下來。不止一次他站在角落抱著雙手看著陷入一片混亂的客廳，事不關己一般地聽著哥哥的吼叫踢打和媽媽帶著哭音的哀求漫延至廚房或房間。他想走開，卻又強逼自己看著這一切。父親跟他說過長大後他也必須承擔作為家人的責任，然而母親離開了，從他們的生活真正的 _走開_ 。而他年紀尚輕，無法想像自己的人生除了作為一個軍人的兒子、他哥哥唯一的玩伴外還可以是什麼。

Brax發現他們每一個人對於彼此本來就是一種威脅一般的牽絆，血緣就是如此，無論搬多少次家都深種著一樣的愛憎。他和他哥兩人相處時是他唯一能夠暢所欲言的時候，他哥會聽他說話也理解他所說的但基本上不會怎樣回應他，隔著眼鏡避開他的視線看著他身後的牆或其他更感興趣的東西，手指敲打在身邊任何的平面之上，他永遠搞不懂什麼時候又會有什麼讓他哥會忍受不了而抓狂，但至少他知道這些都是他哥心情愉快時的表現。

一起唸星期日的所羅門格蘭德、或者各自拼拼圖（老哥總是比他快完成，這是他最不爽的部份），他們所謂的玩耍總是隔著桌子，在同一個空間裡待著各玩各的。

基本上他和他哥都會上同一間學校，班級固然不一樣，但也是在同年齡的孩子間他才分辨出別人看他和他哥哥的眼神如此相似又如此不同。別的孩子會笑他哥是一個怪胎、愛發瘋、不會讀空氣、說話不合時宜、社交障礙……一再印証父親所說的，人們對於不同的恐懼、厭惡、無法理解。他得到的評價不遑多讓，可能因為他不愛說話，也可能因為他並不介意將父親教他們的武術用在來找蹅的人身上。反正轉學那麼多次，他對於任何形式的嘲諷早已免疫，兩兄弟差不多每星期都會被投訴一次或以上，這只是家常便飯。

更別提因為他哥的情況，好幾個駐校的輔導心理醫生也想診斷他為某一型的自閉症，有時候說他有可能也是亞斯柏格，有時候則說是廣泛性發展障礙（PDD-NOS）。他們說基因遺傳的關係，兄弟兩人同樣患有自閉症的風險機率高達百分之十五至三十，再加上男性佔的比率又更高。

對於專家們的建議，他的父親不屑一顧。在他的父親眼中，這些標籤只會讓他的兒子們繼續被奚落、一再受到打壓。他的父親教導他們生存下去，無論用任何方法。他親眼看著他的父親用著鐵腕的手段把他哥塑造成他希望的人，他亦參與其中。

有時候他想，也許他真的和他哥一樣是某種和別人相異的存在。他們沒有多理解彼此，可是誰又真正的理解過誰？有那種必要嗎？按照人類的歷史，只要能活在彼此的空氣間不忙著互相撕殺已經很難得了。

他不曾預料到的是最終走開的並不是他，而是他哥和他爸一起捨棄了他。

 

脫離了美國陸軍跑到歐洲成為受雇傭兵是他一生人當中最為自由自在的日子，對於自己的安危他從不作他想，畢竟槍林彈雨至於他來說比吃早餐還要正常；當傭兵賺取的費用也足夠他揮霍並無後顧之憂。然而他從來沒想過哪一天穩定下來像一個普通人地過活。這大概得歸究於小時候他們兩兄弟隨著父親四處轉移各個基地，養成了無論在哪一個地方都無法待久的習慣。

 

一直到多年後，他和他哥在最意想不到的地點和時間、最戲劇化的情景再會。

為了和他哥說上一句話，他還得先送一顆子彈進隊友的額頭裡。真是他媽的令人難以致信又莫名奇妙到極點。

 

更扯的是幾天後當手機顯示著不明來電並響起之時，他正咬著棒棒糖站在超市的水果欄前挑著哈密瓜。

Brax沒預想到兩兄弟重逢的第二天他哥已經主動聯絡他，老哥叫他幫買些東西然後會再跟他約定碰頭的地點。事實是在整個小隊除了自己以外所有人在一夜間全滅、還包括僱主本身──Brax很清楚自己必須避一下風頭，雖說傭兵這一行沒有忠誠可言，但作為隊長把自己的隊友解決掉卻是大忌。至少可以確定的是目前沒有任何公司會願意聘請他，他的名字和樣貌大概還進了被懸賞的黑名單之上。

他瞄了一下手中那枝今早才買的臨時手機，他沒存入任何號碼，畫面卻亮起了一個微笑的表情符號，有夠刺目。

他按下了接通鍵，傳來一把電腦合成的女聲。

『你好，Braxton。』

「妳是誰？」

對方忽視了他的問題，什至沒讓他發問如何得知他的名字便緊接著說下去：

『你已經站在這裡快十五分鐘了。你哥哥是不是沒有告訴你，他叫你替他買的那些哈密瓜是用來練靶的？』

「什麼？我還以為是他想吃，虧我挑了那麼久還全都是最好的──」

這下叫他放回去還是拿去付款好？Brax忿忿不平地想，手裡秤著兩顆重量不一樣但肯定水份充足的生果。

『有兩個持械的人剛進來了，一個在你的六點鐘，另一個是十點半的方向。』

電話裡的女聲提醒他。

「我知道──」

她把他當成三歲小孩嗎？他氣得差點把口中的棒棒糖咬碎，用力的扯下一個塑膠袋，把兩個哈密瓜放進去，轉身時順道把藏在皮夾克下的手槍上膛。

『把手機棄掉，往三點鐘方向的洗手間走去，從那裡可以看見逃生門，他正在外頭等著你。現在，立即。』

通話掛斷了。他發誓那把女聲帶著不容抗拒的語調，明明是電腦合成的平面聲音為何幾乎能叫他感到威嚇作用？Brax邊走邊把手機裡的識別卡拿出來毀掉，他能感到身後不遠處尾隨的步伐，加快了自己的腳步。

推開逃生門後毫不意外的看到了一輛黑色廂型車，不透光的玻璃窗降下，他老哥雙手握著方向盤，對他說：

「上來。」

「才兩天不見，電話裡那位是你女友？」

他不禁勾起了嘴角調侃道，打開車門坐上駕駛席旁座位，把裝著哈密瓜的膠袋放到後座然後掏出已裝上了滅聲器的手槍，沒等老哥出聲阻止他便朝剛關上的逃生門門上來了兩槍。門後好像傳來了慘叫聲，而他老哥已經踏下了油門。

 

他們一路駕駛到高速公路上，離開了市區，途中經過一個小鎮在那裡換了輛車，他的棒棒糖已經吃完了，換成口香糖。他們再駕駛了一段距離，最後於一個休息站停下來，在一間家庭式的餐廳裡吃了一頓早午餐，聊了不多不少、重要也不重要的事。比方說他得知了電話裡的女聲屬於Justine，那個十多年沒見過面、但一說起名字他便想起來的女孩，他應該感到驚訝，但內心又有一部份彷彿長久以來有什麼被確定了一般而感到意外的踏實。

Brax看著坐在他對面的老哥用刀叉把三顆煎蛋和煎餅排好，一如往昔的習慣，他沒想到自己有生之年還能看見這樣的畫面──十年了，他曾經以為自己永遠不會再遇到他哥。而這一瞬間任何令人感到熟悉的也能令人感到安心。他伸手取走了老哥碟中的培根，對方立即皺緊了眉，而他邊咬著培根邊回以可惡的笑容反問：「怎麼了？忘了我是那個負責打斷你的儀式的傢伙嗎？」

老哥握著刀叉的手收緊又放鬆，過了好一會才點了點頭，最後繼續默默地吃起來。Brax這下不得不真心地覺得驚訝，換作從前對方早就會越過這張桌子跟他開打了。老哥從打小時候便有很多旁人無法理解的小習慣，而父親一直以來不希望他再招來更多異樣的目光，所以時不時要Brax打亂他的習慣：『 _這個世界可不會照著你的習慣來走_ 』──他們都清楚記得父親的訓話，那些刻進身體裡的記憶。

「接下來我們去哪？」他搞拌著手邊的咖啡，不經意的問。其實他不怎樣在意。

「拖車。」

「呃？」

 

他們最後來到一輛拖車前。停在山上，四周是森林的顏色，帶著雨後成霧的氣息。

裡頭算不上寬敞，但很整齊，顯然不是居住用的。他得彎著腰拋了一個詢問的眼神給他老哥，對方從抽屜裡拿出麥克筆裝進口袋裡回答道：

「我在鎮上的旅館訂了房間，只是過來拿些東西，你買了生果對吧？我們可以在附近練靶。」

Brax還沒來得及為了哈密瓜的事抱怨，老哥打開了身旁一道門，他看著那三面掛滿各式各樣槍枝的牆時一陣目瞪口呆，回過神來之時不禁吹了一聲口哨，鑽進去武器庫中，瞬間忘了生氣倒像個走進了糖果屋裡的小孩一般興奮：

「哇酷！我不客氣了──」

他挑了幾把喜歡的，走出來時發現老哥在拖車另一端的房間裡，他把槍枝放下在一旁走進去，剛好看見老哥打開了衣櫃換上另一件更適合在郊外活動的防風外套，他的視線恰好落在衣櫃上一尊細小的天使陶瓷，一下子Brax還以為自己看錯了。然後他忍不住坐下在一旁的床沿上啞然失笑，幾乎想把整張臉埋進雙手裡。

老哥顯然搞不懂他在笑什麼，卻留意到他所看到的事，坐下在他身旁，近乎帶著固執的說：

「我很抱歉，關於父親的事。」

「你知道……」他搖了搖頭，吸了一口氣，不知道自己該從何開始，「他是一個好父親，但也並不是一個好父親。」

他想起母親，或者該稱為那個放棄了當他們母親的女人。他也想起獨自一人帶大他們的父親，父親說過他們握有選擇要不要成為被逼害的一方。他從來不覺得他或他哥有選擇不成為受害者的權利，至少在父親掌中他們不曾擁有過。父親一再對他們說家人的忠誠至為重要，並一再測試他們的底線，逼使他們承受更多。他旁觀著，什至身在其中，直到承受不了的時候他藉著任務逃開了，但他知道老哥跟父親的牽絆要深得多，而父親一直把老哥留在身邊，他知道父親永遠不會放手，因為他愛著他們，想要保護他們，無論用什麼方式，即使是傷害。而他為了自保，同樣用盡了各種方法，只為了在這個現實殘酷的世界裡求存。

Brax曾經想過他是否可以選擇不當父親的兒子，但他不曾問過他哥又是否願意當他的兄弟。

他害怕知道答案。

他只知道在自己身邊一件關於當初的東西都沒有了，眼下他老哥卻收集了一卡車無法捨棄的物品。到底誰比較念舊情？Brax簡直覺得自己要冷血無情多了。而別人總是以為他老哥才是最沒有同理心、無法理解或代入感情的異類。

每一次都是這樣，無論他如何解釋別人也無法看見他所看到的，他的兄長比他感受更多、所以才會無法忍受一丁點的不同卻又依舊努力承受著一切。

「我只是想說──」Brax整頓好了自己的情緒才抬頭，一手支著額，望向老哥一臉平靜等待著他接下來要說的話，談不上高興或傷感，就像過往一般，他以為自己會再度因為對方的無動於衷而憤怒，卻發現過去十年的氣早在再遇的那一晚消散得無影無蹤。他本想再一次告訴他愛他，但他知道對方面對如此虛無飄渺的感性說法將會無法作答也不知道該如何回應，所以他失笑地擺了擺手，「算了，沒什麼。接下來你不會又甩下我吧？我暫時可不能回去當傭兵了。」

「當然。」對方點了點頭，「我和Justine都覺得多一個人幫忙比較好，她在幫你準備新身份中。而且你已經知道了我的存在，大概怎樣也會企圖找到我吧。」

「說得我好像什麼跟蹤狂似的……」他翻了翻白眼，然後站起來，拍了拍老哥的肩，離開房間前說，「你只需要繼續當你自己就可以了，老哥。」

 

Bonus:

一年後的聖誕節時他們再次回到維珍尼亞州，大雪紛飛的日子老哥戴上眼鏡打著領帶一貫會計師的行頭，他跟在後頭來到住宅區中一間平凡無奇的屋子前。隔著窗戶他們能看見裡頭正在慶祝節日的一家人，兩對中年夫婦與及幾個小孩，還有一個老年人，圍坐在火爐和聖誕樹前。

他老哥告訴他，當中那老人的名字叫Raymond King，是FBI前財政部金融犯罪網絡執行部門的部長。

Brax看著這所謂『正常人』的畫面正覺得納悶之時，一對女子走進了廳內，兩人皮膚黔黑，看上去像兩姊妹，卻又不像跟屋內的人有著血緣關係，也許只是來探訪的朋友。其中一個黑髮及肩的女子把禮物交到老年人的手中，兩人有說有笑了一陣子，然後她從口袋裡拿出了手機，轉身移步離開客廳接聽了電話。

剛好這時老哥的手機也響了起來，他瞄了一眼對於上面出現的微笑符號毫不意外。老哥按下了揚聲鍵，顯然並不介意他聽到內容。

『 _我剛跟Marybeth聯絡，已經把芝加哥的情報傳給了她。_ 』

「謝謝。」老哥頓了一頓，然後問Justine，「為何妳直接稱呼Medina的名字？」

話筒停頓了約半秒的時間。

『 _……因為我喜歡她？_ 』

旁聽的Brax差點噴笑出來，他趕緊在老哥顯然無法消化這訊息前扯開了話題：

「你看，我們作為『不正常』的生活可有趣多了。那老頭子一臉快要暈睡過去的樣子。」

他指著窗戶那一端，老哥卻說：「也危險多了。」

『 _我喜歡你們兩個都安全。_ 』

手機裡繼續傳來波瀾不興的電子女聲。

Brax不禁翻了翻白眼，Justine當然認同他老哥，所以他忍不住回嘴：「本來就不可能安全的，老哥，你知道什麼是職業風險吧？再說連正常人也有可能遇上飛來橫禍、被車撞死或得末期癌症──」

「在美國每一百一十三個人便有一個發生致命交通意外，而癌症更是七人中便有一人……」

「哥，我只是在打比喻。」

他打斷了他。對方眨了眨眼，然後別開了眼神，彷彿若無其事的回答道：

「我也只是在開玩笑。」

 

Brax忍不住大笑起來，用力地拍打著他的兄長的肩，觸動了上頭沾滿的雪花，隨著笑聲抖落在兩人並行的足印上。

 

Fin.  
2016.12.31


End file.
